The Magical Idiot of UA High
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Meet Kosuke Gushiken. An idiot who just enters the ultimate hero school of Japan, UA High. But Ko doesn't have a quirk; in fact, he has magic. No one knows that but his best friend, Shinso. In secret, Kosuke is competing with other magical participants in becoming the next Sorcerer Supreme. However, he might be a bit distracted by a beautiful raven known as Tokoyami.
1. Enter Kosuke Gushiken - Arcadia

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, I only claim my OC, Yoru Nirishima and Obsidian. See end of chapter for further notice.**_

_**Enjoy.^-^**_

* * *

**_The Magical Idiot of UA High_**

**_By: Black Cat Angel_**

**_Chapter 1: Kosuke Gushiken - Arcadia_**

He stands on top of a skyscraper overlooking the humans below him. The spring, night air bellows his cape. His green eyes pierce through his lavender mask. Each human he sees is unaware of his presence; unaware of the true peril amongst them. He lives in a world where eighty percent of humans have superpowers known as quirks. The masked man scoffs at the remark. He knows how power-hungry humans can get if they even taste a small amount of it, they believe they are above the average. They believe God Himself blessed them for giving them such wondrous gifts (or what those with religious beliefs).

What a bunch of malarkey.

Okay, it's kind of true. God blessed a small infant with a magnificent power to protect mankind from danger. Then, He decided why not add one more. One more became hundreds; next, thousands; after, millions and millions more. Practically, every human being has a quirk. The Fates were appalled of how vast these quirks multiply. Humans gaining different powers faster before their eyes. They knew God had good intentions, but magic continues to grow extinct. Yes, magic exists on Earth as Man came to walk on Gaia. So, the Fates decided they should seek a candidate to practice magic and defend not only these "quirky" humans but those without them in secret. This candidate will become the Sorcerer Supreme – the most powerful being who studies the Ancient Arts. Yet the other Fates have opinions on what the next candidate on what the next Sorcerer Supreme should be. God suggested to the Fates that they should have more competitors and should battle to claim the worthy title.

Now, it's the Third Generation to fight for the title and power. The competition isn't about combat and power. Okay, mostly power. The rules are simple: defeat the other candidates and seek Lady Cerise's descendant. Lady Cerise was known as the Witch of Everlasting Knowledge of Magic and first Sorceress Supreme. As the legend goes, when Lady Cerise died her spirit moved to her next bloodline along with her magic. If a candidate were to obtain the spirit, they will instantly be the next Sorcerer Supreme. So far, they never found her, and that instant-win rule was forgotten.

Arcadia, this generation's participating candidate, wants to be the next Sorcerer Supreme. Tonight, he will defeat his opponent.

"Arcadia!" speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Arcadia turns to see his arch-rival, Obsidian, riding on his dragon. "This is the night where you fall before me!" Such confidence. Such arrogance. Someone's been practicing.

"Big talk as always, Obsidian", Arcadia jests, "but your words mean nothing if you have no bite to back it up." A pure white owl flies above him. He leaps up as the bird grows bigger. The masked man perches on his pet's back not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Arcadia, you use your words as both a shield and sword, unfortunately, it won't protect you for long!" Obsidian's left fist lights up a violet hue.

"Then, by all means, let's start the brawl." Arcadia's right-hand glows a vibrant green.

Without hesitation, Obsidian begins his first attack by thrusting his glowing hand. Dark purple energy heads toward the smirking masked man. Arcadia lifts his hand. A light green sphere surrounds himself and his feathered friend.

"Do try to hurry to admit defeat. Some of us need our beauty sleep", Arcadia mocks his opponent which causes another violet spear to thrust his barrier, but it left no mark. He sighs, "why do I feel like this fight **will** take all night."

_**~MHA~**_

Kosuke Gushiken releases a loud yawn as he walks the hallway of his new high school alongside his best friend since kindergarten. He stares into his friend's dark purple eyes with bags underneath them; his friend's hair reminds him of a fluffy indigo cloud, so inviting to sleep on.

"Long night?" his best friend asks in concern causing the tired blond to look back to his friend's attention.

"You know. The usual'", Kosuke tiredly retorts.

A moment of silence comes between them. Kosuke's friend speaks a different topic. "Arcadia went through another encounter last night." Being a candidate chosen by the Fates is a great honor with a few drawbacks. One of those drawbacks involves keeping battles and mystique personas a secret; however, they will allow each participant to choose one person as their ally to aid them in keeping their secret.

And Hitoshi Shinso, his best friend, is an exception to the rule. Kosuke didn't pick Hitoshi to be his secret keeper. It became an accident; an accident that could've handled better. Let's just say Kosuke, A.K.A. Arcadia, doesn't know nor become the definition of "discreet". Nonetheless, Kosuke is glad Hitoshi is the type to hold onto a big secret such as his.

"You should work on that", the indigo-haired teen points out, "Arcadia is getting reckless nowadays."

"I would if I could", Gushiken rubs his emerald eyes. His sandy, blond hair – a mess as it is – holds in a messy, short ponytail, which it might lose its hair tie if the exhausted boy were to jump high (not like he was planning to anyway). "But Arcadia can't stop. Once he senses his opponent nearby, his blood boils in overdrive and rushes over to them like they were in heat or something." Thankfully, no one was around to hear them chat otherwise Hitoshi would activate his quirk to get them to forget (or so Gushiken hopes his friend's brainwash is powerful enough or else he might consider bringing a baseball bat with the inscription "You See Nothing").

"Thank God."

"Thank God for what?"

"For not going into heat. I would hate to see he sorry fool to be your lover."

"Hey! I'm a great catch!" Kosuke declares, "I got that cute girl with the purple skin to go on a date me at junior high."

"The reason she did go out with you was that she accidentally used her quirk to set you on fire and as an apology, she took you to get ice cream. That wasn't a date; that was a pity party", Hitoshi states, reminiscing on how the girl apologies numerous times and the blond had to wear his gym uniform the entire day. Overall, it was hilarious.

"Fine, you win this round, Toshi! But mark my words, there's someone out there for me just as there's a chance you'll get into the Hero's Course! I can feel like it in my loins!"

"Please stop saying that. It sounds like you have some sort of disease." Shinso doesn't want to admit it, but he admires his friend's optimism. The reason they are in the same class, which in Class 1-C – General Studies Course – was because his quirk didn't go well in the physical course of the entrance exam. The written portion was a piece of cake. The physical, however, wasn't as grand. They had to destroy robots to gain points and with everyone rushing to do their thing, Shinso couldn't brainwash anyone let alone a bunch of robots. Long story short, they barely made a few rescue points, yet enough to get them into UA. At least he recognizes someone to start a civilized conversation. Even though that said individuals can be a weirdo occasionally. It always amazes the blue-haired boy of how his childhood friend retaliates from exhaustion to hyperactive in a matter of seconds.

"I'm telling you, Toshi!" Gushiken ignores his friend's glare as he runs ahead, "Spring is in here which means new beginnings and love is in the air!" What Kosuke doesn't realize is how another student was walking his way. Their eyes linger on a piece of paper in their hands. Without looking forward, the blond rushes forward colliding with the approaching student. They fall. The student below Kosuke is dazed and confused with a slight pain from the back of their head. Yoru laying on top of them. "I should really look where I was… was…" he stops and gazes at the student. The student is male (due to his uniform), short, and thin. What is surprising is his ruby eyes staring through Kosuke's green irises.

He did overlook one thing: the male student has the head of a blackbird.

"My God, you're beautiful", Kosuke utters, without realizing, causing the boy's feathers to puff up. The raven's eyes widen a bit, pupils dilate. Before Kosuke could embarrass himself further, Shinso decides to intervene by pulling his idiot friend off the student by the collar.

"**ACK!**"

"I'm sorry for my friend here", Shinso apologizes, "he was dropped as a baby relentlessly and suffers a disease known as "the stupid".

"Hey, I'm right here you know!"

"I know."

"You're a dick."

"I am what my appendage is."

The raven stands up and dusts himself. "I should apologize. I was not looking at my surroundings."

"Even his voice is beautiful." Shinso hits his stupefied friend over the head.

"My name is Fumikage Tokoyami."

"I'm Kosuke Gushiken. The guy holding me hostage is my Mother Hen in male form, Hitoshi Shinso."

"Like Hell I'm your mother."

"You nag like my mother."

"I nag you, as so kindly put it because you do stupid things."

"Not everything I do is stupid!"

"I can list twenty on the top of my head."

"Highly irrelevant!"

"It was yesterday."

"…you're still a dick…"

"I rest my case."

A cough breaks their banter. The two bickering friends look at Tokoyami who seems as though he's out of place, besides appearance-wise. "As amusing as your "conversation" is going, can you two as to be generous enough to assist me in reaching my destination."

Kosuke tilts his head. "Huh?"

Shinso rolls his eyes. "He's lost and he wants us to take him to his classroom."

"Oh~ why didn't you say so, Toko?"

The raven blinks his red eyes. "I beg your pardon. Toko?"

"Yeah", Kosuke chirps, "short for Tokoyami. I think it's a cute nickname." He notices Tokoyami's eyes avert his direction. "Was it something I said?"

"Just tells us which class you're in before Kosuke has an excuse to keep flirting with you", the purple-haired boy remarks as he pushes his lovesick friend away from the male avian.

"I wasn't flirting! I was being polite! What's wrong with that!"

"Oh, nothing. The way you're "not flirting" sounds like flirting but you can't flirt because your flirting skills are as dry as sand."

Kosuke glares at Hitoshi.

"My homeroom ", Tokoyami cuts between them, "is Class 1-A."

Now Hitoshi glares at Tokoyami while Kosuke looks at the raven in bewilderment. "Sweet! That's the Hero Course, right?" Kosuke asks. Tokoyami nods. "All right! Let's go! To the Hero Course!"

"Other way, Kosuke ", Hitoshi says, not taking his eyes off of the raven. The said-bird stares back.

Kosuke went between them, taking Tokoyami's hand along the way. "I knew that!"

_**~MHA~**_

It took a few twists and turns and a couple of flights of stairs (they could've used the elevator, but Kosuke had too much energy to use it) all while dragging a reluctant Tokoyami and a passive Shinso (the said boy was giving his friend directions).

Nevertheless, the three boys manage to locate Class 1-A but as soon as they reach their destination one thought goes through their heads: "That is a big ass door." Yoru voices this thought as the other two silently thank him. "What does the A stand for? Atomically humongous?" Kosuke says, staring at the tall door. "I mean what student or teacher is that big in size?!"

"Do you know what atomically even means? Yet is it even a word?" Hitoshi quips.

"Of course, it's a real word! I said it, didn't I?" Kosuke puts his fists on his sides in pride.

Hitoshi sighs. "Note to self, get Kosuke a dictionary for his birthday."

Tokoyami chooses this moment to speak. "Thank you for guiding me and may you have safe travels to your homeroom", he says, giving the two friends a grateful bow.

"Hey, Toko", the raven stops himself from going toward the tall door and stare at Gushiken's way. The blond nervously rubs his neck, his cheeks are a shade of light pink. "I was wondering… if you want to… you don't have to say yes or anything-"

"He wants to exchange cell numbers in case he can ask you out to a proper date", Hitoshi interrupts his stammering friend.

Kosuke jumps up with wide eyes. Face turning into a tomato red shade. Tokoyami looks impassive, even though his red eyes are dilated. "Are you insane!" he yells, "I just want to hang out with Toko! Is that a problem? Do you want to?" The last question was pointed to Tokoyami.

"I think you are eccentric and… full of life… but I feel as though you do not know boundaries…" Yoru's posture sags. His shoulders slump slightly. Hitoshi knows very well that that's his friend's defeated pose. He prepares himself for what's to come in the aftermath. "However," Tokoyami continues which perk Kosuke's attention, "as active as you are, I believe I should give you a chance at this newfound friendship."

"**Yeeeeessssssss!**" Gushiken leaps up high in victory. Then, he does his victory dance, which involves a lot of buttock movements.

"Kosuke, he said friendship, not a relationship", Shinso concurs, "ergo he's not interested in being together romantic-wise and stop dancing! You're not doing yourself justice by embarrassing yourself."

"I don't care! I'm so happy!"

"Um…" Tokoyami interrupts them, "I do not want to be rude, but I need to get inside before I am tardy."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Both Gushiken and Tokoyami exchange numbers. After that, the blond keeps waving goodbye with a long-lasting, dreamy look on his face. Shinso, as impatient as the rain, has enough and decides to act by grabbing his friend's collar and drags him away from the lovely raven and Class 1-A. "He's amazing, isn't he?" Kosuke asks with a longing sigh, still daze by the raven's dark beauty. "I'm gonna text him!"

Shinso rolls his tired eyes. "Gee, how should I know? I wasn't gawking at him like I was picturing him naked or anything."

"How dare you! I was taught to be a gentleman, not a pervert!"

"Could've fooled me", Shinso sarcastically replies, "now use those legs of yours and walk. I'm not dragging your lazy ass all the way to homeroom." To emphasize his point, Shinso drops his friend and continues walking.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about his avian features. Then again, you did say you were taught to be a gentleman and asking about his bird head might consider rude in your book."

Kosuke looks up from his cell phone. "Toko has a bird head?"

**~MHA~**

He made it.

Fumikage Tokoyami is in the Hero Course. After being escorted by Gushiken and Shinso, he enters through the tall door and was met with a few new faces. One of those faces includes a big male student with silver hair, a blue mask that covers his lower face and has six arms. Well, at least he won't be the only oddball standing out. He moves himself to the back and sits at an empty desk. Later, more students arrive. At this point, Tokoyami let his mind wander until his cell phone vibrates. It's a text message from Gushiken; unfortunately, he dubs his name as "Blond Hotness". He needs to correct that later.

**Blonde Hotness: **Hope u have a wonderful first day and I hope I'll c u at Lunch.

**Tokoyami: **Thank you. Perhaps our paths will cross sooner than you think.

**Blonde Hotness: **I'll hold u to it, Toko. 😉

For some reason, hearing Gushiken calls him Toko makes his stomach do a backward flip. It didn't nauseate him he likes it. Short for his surname, but it's his name, nonetheless.

'He likes you', his inner voice calls out, beckoning for Tokoyami's attention, and by an inner voice, it is Tokoyami's quirk with a mind of his own, Dark Shadow.

Gushiken is being friendly', he tells him.

'Sure friendly', Dark Shadow scoffs at his host's choice of phrasing, 'that guy practically drools all over you. I bet he won't hesitate to kiss the grounds you walked on.'

'Silence your pestering, Dark Shadow! I will not let you speak ill of Gushiken. He might have suffered a concussion. He did bump into me hard, after all.'

'He called us beautiful! No one in our life calls us beautiful.' Tokoyami wants to say Gushiken refers to him as beautiful since he hasn't met Dark Shadow and hopefully it'll stay that way for a while. 'Not to mention, you don't get easily flustered.'

As much as he wants to disagree with him, Dark Shadow makes a crucial point. He doesn't get general compliments from anyone. Well, not in his whole life growing up. His phone vibrates. Another message.

**Blonde Hotness: **Oh crap! Toshi's tryin to nab my phone!

**Blonde Hotness: **I'll never b silent!

**Blonde Hotness: **NEVEMFFNFIFIIIVNIRR

Tokoyami averts his eyes off his cellular device to look up at his two classmates. The boy in glasses, whose movements resemble a robot, scolds a blond, spiky-haired boy to remove his feet off the desk which the blond replies with a snarky comeback.

The raven rolls his eyes.

Homeroom hasn't started and two students already dislike each other. Tokoyami shouldn't be surprised. Everyone, including himself, wants to be the next Number One Hero just like All Might. Who knows? Perhaps the next All Might is someone amongst his new classmates. His phone vibrates again. He glances at it.

**Blonde Hotness: **Hey Toko! I got my cell back b4 Tosh saw me take it. My homeroom is sooo BORING! My teach just talks and talks.

**Blonde Hotness: **I feel like I'm watchin that documentary movie where the old man's voice talks about educational shit with that mono voice.

**Blonde Hotness: **I think I'm gonna take a power nap.

**Blonde Hotness: **Did ur homeroom started? How is it?

Tokoyami looks up at his classmates again. A short boy with curly, green hair and a pretty girl with brown hair and blushing cheeks are speaking with the tall boy with glasses. A spiky, blond boy keeps glaring at green curly hair.

**Tokoyami: **My homeroom has not begun, yet it is livelier than expected.

**Blonde Hotness: **Did someone threw a chair or a desk?

**Tokoyami: **It might lead up to it if the teacher does not reveal themselves soon.

**Blonde Hotness: **Damn. U're gettin all the front row seat special!

**Blonde Hotness: **If they start fighting can you record it?

**Blonde Hotness: **Don't stand too close if blood starts spillin. Don't want blood stains on ur pretty face.

**Blonde Hotness: **SHIT! Teach is looking at me. I'll text ya l8ter, beautiful!

Once again, the raven's stomach does another backflip along with a warmth seeping through his chest. The bird-headed teenager met this expressive boy merely a few minutes ago and he made him feel lightweight with just a few words. Maybe the collision did mess with his mind. He can picture Gushiken texting in secret with his goofy grin plastered on his lightly tan skin. His green eyes light up with every word he types. Imagining the image makes his chest beat.

"If you're here to socialize then you can get out." Tokoyami conceals his cell phone to look up at his new teacher… who happens to be in a yellow sleeping bag looking as exhausted and annoyed to be dealing with nonsense. He carefully listens to his instructor, but Gushiken words and compliments plague his mind.

Dark Shadow is right about one thing: it's not every day someone calls him beautiful.

**Chapter 1 Fin**

* * *

**'Sup peeps! My new experiment! To me, I think Tokoyami is adorable in a gothic sort of way. So I decided to write a fanfic story about Tokoyami/OMC. I was going to hold it off for October, but I'm too excited to release for first My Hero Academia. I just finished Season Three (awaiting patiently for Season 4) and the ideas kept spewing. God, I miss this passion.**

**Those who are true MHA fans, I will say I am both basing off the anime and not at the same time (if that makes any sense, whatsoever). But if you have any opinions or facts I should be aware you can PM me.**

**So, tell me what you think. Note that there will be magic involve and I apologize for anyone who has religious beliefs and if I offend that religion in any way.**

**And if you have ideas, comment or PM me 'cause that would get my creative juice pumping with my vast imagination.**

**So far, I just started on Chapter 2 in written form so it might be awhile.**

**Until then, see you soon.**

**From, BC-Angel**


	2. Lunchroom Chatter Along with Imagination

**I present chapter 2! Sorry for the long almost one month wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it.**

**Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

_Chapter 2: **Lunchroom Chatter and Imagination**_

The day went by slowly with Kosuke checking either the clock over his classroom or the time on his cell phone. Waiting patiently as he could to talk to his new friend again. Maybe casually stopping by his class and invite him to come to sit with him at Lunch. When the bell finally rang, Kosuke sprang into motion like a five-year old on a sugar rush. Sadly, Hitoshi dragged him to the cafeteria kicking and screaming. Kosuke stands on his chair. Eyes jumping from student to student. His hands cup together like binoculars for better visuals.

"Sit down", Shinso says, annoyed, "you look like a creep."

"I'm not doing anything wrong", Kosuke replies, not taking his eyes off his search.

"If Tokoyami wants to sit with us, he'll do it with his own free will. He would probably avoid you at all costs with how your presence is embarrassing as it is."

"Toko's going to sit with us, Toshi!"

Shinso takes a bite off his French fries. "I'm impressed." That statement made his friend drop his imaginary binoculars and pause his search to give him a questionable stare. "I never seen you act, what's the word I'm looking for? Dopey? Sure, let's go with dopey. It makes you look pathetic; well, more than usual."

Kosuke sits down across his friend. His burger and fries remain untouched. "The moment our eyes met, I felt a spark between us, and I know deep down Toko feels the same."

"What if Tokoyami doesn't return your affection?" Shinso knows Kosuke has a knack to jump back from defeat. With a nonchalant shrug and a smile on his lips, his best friend moves on; however, the grin on his face and a menacing chuckle say a different story.

"Why, I thought you never ask." Kosuke strikes a dynamic pose. He steps his foot on the table and points his forefinger sans at the sky. Students stare at the blond like he's mentally unstable. Shinso tries to cover his face while staring at Kosuke with unbelief in his eyes. "I HAVE A BATTLE PLAN!" Unbelief turns to doubt. Kosuke's plan of action is just that, action, jumping ahead without thinking or hesitating. Kosuke never makes plans; so, he's slightly concerned. The blond slinks his arm around Shinso's shoulders and extend his free arm like he's presenting the world on a silver platter. "Picture it…"

"I don't want to."

"Jump humor me."

"I do it every day."

"Here we go. Picture it…

_"Me and Toko start out as friends. He enjoys my company day by day at school. He'll get used to me that he wants to hang out after school. We'll go to the amusement parks, movies, beach…"_

_A chibi Hitoshi Shinso, uniform and all, pops in the scene. _**"Question. Aren't those places what couple go to?"** _he asks, his little arm raise up._

_A chibi Kosuke Gushiken follows suit. _**"** **Yes, but we'll be going as friends. PLAY!**

_"Six months later, I'll take him to Paris where I'll proclaim my love to him on top of the Eiffel Tower and ask him to be my boyfriend. If he says no, I'll wait for another six months. If he says yes, though, I'll treat him like royalty. First date, dinner under the stars at a grassy hill. The moon shines upon us, yet it'll be jealous of Toko's beauty. After dinner, I'll walk him home. We stare into each other eyes._

_"Gushiken", he whispers his majestic voice._

_"Call me Kosuke", I would say._

_"We date for three – maybe four – until I propose to him. We dine in the most expensive restaurant in the city. At the right moment, I'll bend down on one knee and present him with an engagement ring that captivates the essence of Toko. Hopefully, he'll say yes, and we'll have a big ass wedding! Or a small one… still working out the details. Obviously, you're my best, Tosh."_

**Chibi Shinso: What kind of suit will I wear?**

**Chibi Kosuke: Does it matter?**

**Chibi Shinso: Yes.**

**Chibi Kosuke: Fine. You'll be wearing a tuxedo. The color is between navy blue or lavender.**

**Chibi Shinso: Why lavender?**

**Chibi Kosuke: It brings out the doom and gloom in your eyes.**

**Chibi Shinso: Your color scheming could use work.**

**Chibi Kosuke: I'll work on it. Continue!**

_"After the wedding, we ride away on a white stallion and off to our honeymoon! A hotel with the best love suite there is!"_

**Chibi Shinso: Where are you getting the money?**

**Chibi Kosuke: Dude, you know who my parents are and what they do, right? Besides, they'll be all over the idea… I think.**

_"Back to the honeymoon! I swiftly pick him up bridal style and carry him to our heart-shaped waterbed. We stare longingly until I close the gap."_

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kosuke has his back facing his friend as his arms wrap around himself and making kissing noises. Shinso blankly stares at him. He knows his blond friend is in his Fantasyland and when he's in there Kosuke himself is the one person who can get himself out. Shinso notices someone standing close to him. He peers up. An idea immediately pops into his cranium. He might as well get a few laughs out of this.

**_~MHA~_**

Tokoyami enters the cafeteria along with most of his classmates. He prefers to remain in the back with Mezo Shoji and Koji Koda. They are quiet and not as loud as the others. There are a lot of unique individuals in his class. He doesn't feel insecure about his appearance. Class 1-A has a welcoming vibe that Tokoyami accepts wholeheartedly. After grabbing his lunch, the raven kindly excuses himself and went off in search of Shinso and Gushiken. He steadies his breathing. He doesn't know why he's nervous. Does he want acceptance outside the class? Why does he want to be accepted by these two specific duos? Sure, their witty arguments – as ridiculous as they are – maybe uncomfortable to be in the middle of but it's humorous. He witnessed that kind of behavior from his former classmates from afar. He remembered how envious he was that he will never have that connection they do. Then, he remembers he has Dark Shadow by his side and envy soon disintegrated. But talking to a shadow does bring up a lot of raised eyebrows. At least, Gushiken and Shinso welcomes him with open arms… well, Gushiken does.

'_You just want him to hear the blond guy calls you hot again'_, Dark Shadow mentally jests.

'First, Gushiken gestures me as beautiful', Tokoyami counters, 'Secondly, he is the first person who accepts me as for myself.'

'_Keep telling yourself that love bird. Oooo~ what if he calls you love bird. I would love to see your reaction if that happens.'_ Yes, Gushiken accepts him. Shinso… it's hard to tell. He can't be bad, right?

Tokoyami spots a fluff of purple hair and easily recognizes it as Shinso. As he got closer, the raven notice Gushiken has his back turn and he's… kissing himself? As he inches himself closer, yes, Gushiken is kissing himself. He's afraid to ask what's going on.

Shinso notices his presence and a Devil's grin spreads across his face. The purple-haired boy lifts his forefinger onto his lips, telling the raven to stay silent. "Hey, Kosuke ", he calls, his grin remains plaster.

"Not now", Gushiken rejects not turning around, "still in my honeymoon. Oooh~ I'm sensitive there." Tokoyami tilts his head. Honeymoon? Ah, Gushiken is in a daydreaming state and judging from Shinso's stoic expression as he got near them, his friend is used to it.

_'You hear that? He has a sensitive spot'_, the bird-headed teenager chooses to ignore his pesky quirk.

"Yeah sure whatever", Shinso retorts, offhandedly, "I was wondering… after the honeymoon, are you going to have kids?"

"Of course, we will! We're going to have a bundle of adorable, beautiful bird babies!" Tokoyami's feathers puff up. If his feathers weren't covering his head, then it would be proof of how red his face has become. Gushiken continues talking, which doesn't stop Tokoyami's flustering, "A lot of bird babies! I'm not sure if bird anatomies apply. If we can't produce offspring, we'll adopt. I'm cool either way. Orphans need love, too."

Dark Shadow's laugh echoes in his mind. _'This is rich! He wants to have a family with you! This guy is hilarious, and he doesn't know we're here!'_

Tokoyami ignores his quirk and speaks, "Are you all right, Gushiken?"

"Hey, Toko – TOKO!" The blond turns too swiftly it causes him to lose his balance on his seat and fall. Shinso's smirk didn't waver. Gushiken repositions himself a few times until he props his elbow on the lunch table, head resting on his knuckles, and he gives the avian a charming smile. "Hey, beautiful", he says in a deep, suave voice. At this point, the raven couldn't help but release a small, unnoticeable smile. Tokoyami puts his tray on the table and sits next to the charming blond. "Could you give us a moment?" Gushiken grabs some fries and thrust it at his smirking target. The latter lifts his hands to shield himself from the missiles. "You asshole! You let him listen to talk!"

"Pulease. He got here like a minute ago", Shinso defends, "but if it makes you feel better, I'll give him a quick summary of your future with your birdy boyfriend."

"You'll say nothing!"

Tokoyami would've laughed if a familiar voice didn't come towards their table. "Can you keep your voices down!" Tokoyami looks towards the loud voice. It is the boy with glasses from his class. His movements, such as the first time he saw him, are stiff and robotic.

"Why do I get the feeling he's in your class?" Gushiken whispers to Tokoyami.

"I am Tenya Iida of Class 1-A!" the newcomer yells as the blond adds quietly to his lunch buddies "called it". "You are disrespecting your fellow peers with your tomfoolery and shenanigans! You're drawing attention to yourselves. Have you no decorum?"

"Dude, you're drawing attention the moment you walk up to us. We're just having fun, or do your circuits can't compute what fun is?" Tokoyami is flabbergasted. Gushiken has the nerve to speak to someone with such audacity; he envies his new friend's integrity.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Iida yells, waving his arms with friction like he's chopping air; any faster and he will create fire. "Have you no respect? We are in one of the elite schools of Japan! It is an honor – no, a privilege – to be in a prestigious school! And as students of UA, we need to represent it with maturity and posture!" Ida is VERY loud. Shinso rolls eyes. Gushiken yawns in boredom.

_'Make the robot man stop talking'_, Dark Shadow whines.

"He's right, Kosuke ", Shinso says, eyes forward to him, "we are UA students where All Might graduates. We should honor it. Apologize to our fellow schoolmate." Tokoyami glances at the blond beside him who blinks a few times. Suddenly, Gushiken's eyes widen in realization.

"You're right!" Gushiken stands and sashays over to Iida. "My mannerisms don't define this prestigious school. I agree with you, Ito."

"Iida", the glasses-wearing teen corrects.

"Whatever", Nirishima waves it off with his hand, "and I'm sorry for being impolite and acting like a buffon." Okay, that sounds suspicious. Nirishima lifts his hand. "Let's start over, friend." He touches Iida's left shoulder. Immediately, Iida falls fast asleep standing up. Nirishima releases a haughty laugh. "Man, he's so easy. Didn't suspect a damn thing. Hey, Toshi, got a marker?" In request, Shinso tosses him a black marker. "Sweeet!" He went straight to work after uncapping the marker.

Tokoyami blinks, processing of what occurs. "What happened?"

"It's my quirk, nap time", Gushiken explains, drawing a curly mustache, "pretty cool name, huh?"

"Isn't it supposed to be sleep touch?" Shinso asks, "if you're going to change its name, change it to something that sounds like a five-year-old nickname."

"If you could rename your quirk that doesn't explain your complete power, I'm happy to hear with open ears." The artist adds a goatee.

"Point one to Kosuke… you're missing an eyepatch."

"Damn, you're right and when you're right you're not wrong. Hold this will ya." Gushiken gently takes off the glasses and gives it to the reluctant bird-headed teenager.

'We should stop this madness', Tokoyami ponders.

'_No way!' _Dark Shadow argues, _'this guy is HILARIOUS, he likes you, and you love getting compliments! Do you know what will make it better? If he strips in front of us! Oooo~ you're already thinking about it!'_

'AWAY PERVERTED THOUGHTS!'

"Done! What do you guys think? I'm open to criticism." Gushiken presents his masterpiece. The sleeping canvas has a curly mustache, a small triangle goatee, a black eyepatch over the right eye, a cartoon eye with fluttering eyelashes, and a crude drawing of a tongue sticking out his mouth.

"Why do you do it? It is wrong", Tokoyami tries convincing the mischievous blond. The said boy gently grabs the glasses off the raven's delicate fingers and puts it back on Iida's sleeping face.

"Relax. It's not like Kosuke's kicking your classmate's balls or anything sinister like shoving a stick up his stiff ass which there's already a yard measuring stick lodged in there", Shinso counters, which doesn't please Tokoyami at all.

"And the pièce de résistance", Gushiken writes KISS ME over Iida's forehead and he stands back to admire his handiwork. "I wish I could save this memory. Tosh, get your camera ready!"

The purple-haired boy positions his cell phone. "Say douchebag."

"Douchebag", the blond wraps his arm around the sleeping boy's shoulders as he gives a thumbs up with a wide, toothy grin. "Hey, Toko, you want in?"

'_Yes.'_

"NO!"

"Okay." Gushiken shrugs off the sudden high voice. "How about you, Tosh? Wanna pose with me?"

"Maybe another time." Shinso hides his phone. "Now would be a good time to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah! Send me the pic later." Gushiken lifts his arm. His hand hovers above Iida's left shoulder. "Three. Two. One. Aaannnnnd~ ACTION!" At the touch, Iida wakes from his slumber in a daze. "You certainly taught me a valuable lesson today, Ito. I'll pass it down to my children and my children will pass it to their children and so on and so forth. I'll never do anything diabolical ever again!"

Iida looks around him. "Wha… what happened?"

"I was apologizing about my mischievous behavior, good sir."

"Ah, yes. If you realize your mistakes and won't repeat the same transaction, it's water under the bridge. Good day, gentlemen." Tokoyami's classmate walks away without noticing the marking on his face.

"Have you no shame of the act you committed?" Tokoyami scolds to the two grinning boys. "Iida will return when he sees your artwork."

"Don't worry your pretty lil' head, Toko", Gushiken reassures him, "I'm twenty-five percent certain it's NOT permanent." A shrill scream can be heard across the cafeteria. "Whelp, he saw my Award-Winning Face Tattoos."

"It's not even worth a nomination, but I'll give it a solid B", Shinso inputs is opinion.

Gushiken sits next to the bewildered raven. "Since I told you my quirk, it's fair you tell yours."

Tokoyami's shoulders become stiff. It's too soon. He needs to stall. "Wha… what about Shinso? He did not present his quirk." At the mention of his name, the boy across him gives Tokoyami a raised eyebrow then turns to his friend implying to speak for him.

"Uh… he's not much of a… show-and-teller kind of guy. Unlike me, I'm not afraid to show off."

His friend snorts.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Don't mind me. I'm allergic to the pollen in the air. Oh, wait, it's bullshit."

"Asshole", Gushiken mutters, but after, he turns his attention back to Tokoyami. "What's your quirk?"

Without uttering a command, a black mass leaks out of Tokoyami's backside. The embodiment of it resembles a lavender, blackbird with piercing yellow eyes, no pupils, or white sclera. "Hiya! I'm Fumi's quirk, Dark Shadow!" The three boys' eyes widen at Cark Shadow's sudden appearance.

"Fumi?" the blond blinks. He looks to his friend for compensation. Shinso simply points to Tokoyami. "You have a nickname for Toko?" he asks the quirk.

"Yep!" Dark Shadow chirps. Tokoyami wants the floor to swallow him whole, a meteor to hit the school, a tsunami engulfs Japan, or all the above; anything but withstand the aftermath of his newfound comrade's expression. They will think he's a freak. Flashbacks plague his mind; each unpleasant as the last. He shuts his eyes to avoid their disgusted looks and pretends to be deaf to avoid their hurtful words.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" The avian-headed teenager quickly turns his head to his blond tablemate. His forest-green eyes brimming with excitement and wonder. Shinso, well, is neutral; his expression is as passive as pleasant weather. "I have SOOOO many questions! Do you prefer to he, she, or it? Can you go through walls like a ghost? How strong are you? Can you punch a hole in a wall? How strong is your bitch slap? Do you know how to bitch slap? You just' slap 'em from your backhand, or talon in your case, and yell "bitch"! Pimps do that a lot to their hos! It's easy!" Dark Shadow nods in acknowledgment. There's no way he's letting his quirk do a bitch slap on a poor unfortunate soul for practice. Tokoyami won't allow it.

Shinso sighs. "I know you're excited, trust me I'm jumping for joy in my shoes." Your tone and face do not match your excitement… is what Tokoyami wants to say, but he withholds his tongue. He knows Shinso does not like him. It's best not to tread on thin ice. "But I don't think your future boyfriend wants to get a one-way ticket to detention; let alone to the police station." He'll ignore the future boyfriend bit. At the very least, he can count on the purple-haired boy to be the voice of reason among the two.

Gushiken rubs his nape almost loosening his hair tie. "I can't help it! Toko's quirk reminds me of a familiar!" The two birds tilt their heads. Familiar? Why does that word sound… familiar (pun unintended)? "Oh, right. You don't know what I'm talking about. Familiars are spirits who take forms of animals to guide witches or help them in their time of need." Huh, he never would have thought Gushiken would be the type to know such intriguing information; don't judge a book by its cover. Gushiken tenderly pets Dark Shadow which the quirk coos affectionately. "Thinking how strong for a quirk to have a manifestation of solid form is amazing." He looks into Tokoyami's ruby eyes. "You're amazing."

The raven couldn't speak. Throughout his life, everyone who witnesses Dark Shadow's raw power calls him a monster or a demon and he, as a host, is a spawn for harboring such a creature. Children call him cruel names. Adults believe he will become a villain with a dangerous quirk. With all the disbeliefs following him, he loses himself to the negativities. Until he saw All Might rescuing many civilians in his arms on a news program. That ambition wants him to become a hero like All Might. That's ONE of the reasons why Tokoyami wants to be a pro hero. He wants to prove to everyone, not just to himself, but those with misunderstood quirks can become a hero with the right drive and passion; and UA High School is the best place to start achieving such goals. Now, one person opens his eyes to see the positive side of his quirk. Yet… if Gushiken sees Dark Shadow at his true power, would he fall back on his words? Will Gushiken and Shinso be terrified and scream?

Will they call him a monster?

Will Gushiken call him a monster?

Tokoyami continues to gaze into Gushiken's eyes. They are soft and sincere. Not an ounce of reluctance or falsehood in them. Why does Gushiken's words make his heart swoon? He needs to say something. Anything! Open your stupid beak and talk, you silent fool! He notices something amiss in the blond's eyes. "Your eyes…" he speaks, softly.

"I know my eyes are great, but they're not as great as yours", Gushiken smoothly counters, as cheesy as it sounds.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "Yes, thank you, but that is not what I was implying. I thought your eye color was green…"

"Wha…" A few fries, used as missiles, were thrown at the gazing teens. Dark Shadow helps himself to the free food while Gushiken's eyebrow twitches. "Hold that thought", he says in a bittersweet smile. He glares at his friend across the table. "What is your problem? Can't you see we're having a moment?!" he sneers, gesturing between him and Tokoyami.

"You have an appointment to go to", Shinso calmly retorts, sipping his drink.

"No, I don't." The response makes Shinso narrows his eyes.

"You. Have. An. Appointment."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do." His comeback involves Shinso tapping his head beside his eyes, indicating a code if Tokoyami ever saw one. Gushiken picks up his cell phone and looks at it. He yelps.

"Right! I totally forgot! I need to go to THAT appointment! Tosh, I love it when you're my personal assistant; entertain Toko while I'm gone! Toko, I'll text ya later! Gotta go, bye!" he bolts swiftly as Ida's speed… rather, close to it.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow blink. That was odd. Was it natural for Gushiken? What is normality between the two friends?

"So…" the raven turns his attention to Shinso, who appears to be uncomfortable being alone with him, "do you like scary movies?"

**_~MHA~_**

"Out of all times, my opponent chose now to come to me! Me and Toko were having a moment and they friggin' ruined it! I can't wait to wipe the floor with their stupid face!" Kosuke rants as he runs down the halls. He can feel his eyes burning. He needs to transform into Arcadia soon or whoever is his opponent is will act before he gets there. When he turns a sharp right, he collides into a tall pile of paper and someone behind it. Papers fluttering down and scatters around them. The blond sits up. "Damn it!" he says, nursing his injured head by rubbing it, "I really need to look where I was going…"

"Goodness me, are you alright?" Kosuke looks up to see a small white polar bear (or was it a mouse?) with a scar over his right eye. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I should be asking you that, lil' guy." The blond looks at the mess. "Sorry about the papers, though."

"It's fine. I should've asked someone to assist me before this mishap."

Kosuke shrugs, nonchalantly. "It happens. I'd love to help, but I gotta go to the infirmary. Not feeling too well."

"I see. Does it have something to do with your eyes being on fire?" the small creature tilts his head curiously.

Kosuke's shoulders went stiff. Shit, he needs to go like YESTERDAY! "Uh, yeah. My eye medication was sent to the head nurse and I need to take it before my eyes go into wildfire mode. All part of my quirk! Yeah, quirk! Gotta go take my medicine!" he runs down the hallway, "Sorry about not helping you! I'll make it up to ya as soon as I see ya again!"

The small creature stares at the retreating student. What an odd boy. He needs to work on his tall tales, otherwise, anyone with a half a brain can figure him out. He's obviously not going to the infirmary. After all, he did go in the wrong direction; or he has a bad sense of direction.

"Nezu!" the said creature looks up at a thin, skeleton man with long, blond hair. "Need some help?"

Nezu smiles. "Certainly, All Might! You know when to show up when someone needs rescue."

"Of course." The thin man, known as All Might, assist Nezu in picking up the scattered papers. "You're not normally this clumsy."

"Oh, I just stumbled upon a student. He was in such a hurry he didn't tell me his name."

"Well, that's just rude. He could've apologized and helped with how much energy he puts in running into you."

"Not to worry", Nezu says, offhandedly, "he says he will make it up to me as soon as we meet again." His small paws one paper after another with care. "And I'll make sure we do meet again."

**Chapter 2 Fin**

* * *

**While I was writing Tokoyami's monologues I feel like I didn't grasp his true mannerisms, yet I did my best and I'm proud of it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Yoru's idiocy. I think there are some fanfics out there who did a terrific job of grasping Tokoyami better than me; look it up when you have the time or out of curiosity.**

**1) Osculum ut Rostro by DutchChesireCat (Archive of Our Own)**

**2) The Date by Gechi_gotchu (Archive of Our Own)**

**3) Corkscrew or Cloaca? Tokoyami Fumikage's worst day ever by Gechi_gotchu**

**4) Forest Survival Exercise - or alternately, 'How To Get a Boyfriend Whilst Balls Deep in the Middle of Nowhere At Least a Hundred Miles From Home' by unavoidablekoishi (Archive of Our Own)**

**5) Shadow of the Moon by Tenkku (Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction)**

**6) My Land (Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction)**

**7) Danse Macabre (Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction)**

**I really do love reading these A LOT.**

**Now... I'm gonna let my brain rest. Again, sorry for the long wait. I write before my shift starts at work (which I work in the morning shift, mind you), and as soon as I lay on my bed (which I become lazy and tired).**

**I know how Chapter 3 will play out bits and pieces in my mind, putting it together is a different story. It's like working on a jigsaw puzzle; some pieces look the same but they won't fit together.**

**Until next time!**

**From, BC-Angel**


	3. Magia Showdown

_Chapter 3: **Magia Showdown; Arcadia VS Showdown**_

It has been a week of regular classes for the students of Class 1-A until today. All Might is teaching Hero Studies. What better to learn about heroism than the Number One Hero himself! Under his tutelage, everyone put on their custom-made costumes created by the Support Course due by the student's request and led to one of the training cities UA has. Fumikage was expecting a morning text from Gushiken since he likes to express his yammering through texts more than appearances. Perhaps it's the other way around. This very morning was different though. No usual "Mornin' beautiful" message. He thought he might oversleep or maybe Gushiken forgot to charge his phone. Nevertheless, the goth avian would see his friend at the cafeteria… sadly, he wasn't there; not even Shinso and those were tied to the hip. Fumikage remembered how lonely he felt. He shook it off and went to his class and ignores some familiar faces while leaving a quick "good morning" to Gushiken hoping a reply will come later.

During class, each student was randomly put in a team of two; ten teams, heroes versus villains. The villains' objective is to protect the bomb whereas the hero's duty is to secure the bomb all before time runs out.

Each of Fumikage's classmates didn't hold back like during the quirk test. Izuku Midoriya was the only student who had to go to the infirmary due to overuse on his quirk against Katsuki Bakago. It was the end of Hero Studies where everyone was hyped and adrenaline they went through. Bakugo was unusually quiet for a loud character and quirk to boot. All Might left with a quick good-bye and dashed off with a stream of smoke behind him. Everyone leaves soon after to go to the changing rooms; positive energy radiates around them, all but one.

Fumikage lingers behind; his ruby irises studying the blue sky. Maybe it's leftover excitement or perhaps it's a little paranoia seeping into his nerves, yet he feels something is going to happen. The avian teenager shakes his head. He's probably overthinking it. He walks to the exit with his class already. Suddenly, Fumikage spots a comet zooming through the sky.

Strange.

Comets are rarely seen through daylight. Could it be a bomb? If it is, he should contact someone. The teachers maybe? They're heroes. Mr. Aizawa? All Might? Yes, All Might is a better choice. There's just one slight problem. His legs won't move. The bird-headed boy keeps looking at the directions it went. Without turning back, Fumikage runs toward the fallen object.

_'Where are you going?'_ Dark Shadow's question echoes in his mind.

'I need to investigate the strange object', Fumikage answers.

_'Why?'_ he wishes he has a feint idea other than his curiosity; and since Dark Shadow is a part of him, his quirk is as curious as he is. _'The smarter move would be to call a hero.'_ Yes, it would be smart. What is he thinking? He shouldn't investigate. It's his first day of being a hero-in-training and he is running towards danger. Fumikage's pace becomes slow as he hears an explosion nearby. The object made its collision course.

Fumikage turns a corner but retreats for cover. The object crashes into a building on the lower level. It wasn't a bomb – which is a relief – because it didn't release an explosion. A pile of rubble is stacked over the mysterious object. The avian-headed teenager stares at the rubble, contemplating whether to inspect the damage. He takes one step from his hiding spot. He spots a ginormous dragon (DRAGON?!) flies overhead and lands a few feet away from the fallen object. A purple witch hat with a gray buckle lays discarded a few feet away from the object.

A figure jumps off the dragon's back. They were dressed in black; a black hood covers their head and a face mask covering his lower face; a gray tunic overlapping their black, long-sleeved shirt; simple black pants; the one aspect that stands out if the blazing blue eyes though his hood.

"Hopefully you'll stay down like the mangey mutt you are", the black clad male speaks to the rubble. The rubble shakes. One of the pieces move. An arm pops up. Then, a man with dirty blond hair clad in lavender garment pushes through. His outfit is cover in dirt and bits of broken glass, yet he steps out of it with ease. He is dressed in a lavender long tailor coat with a gray dress shirt underneath, his tie peeking out of his collar, gray silk pants, and lavender knee-high boots. Fumikage sees his dark blue eyes peeking through his purple and gray domino face mask.

The man recovering dusts off the soot and calmly picks up his hat; he inspects it with calculating eyes before placing it on his head. "You're lucky my hat didn't suffer any serious damage, Obsidian, otherwise you'll be buying me a new one", he mocks the black-wearing man known as Obsidian. "If I didn't know any better, I have to say you were trying to kill me."

"Arcadia… why won't DIE ALREADY?!" Obsidian yells as he lifts his right hand; a violet beam shoots out. His opponent calmly stands his ground and responds with a light green barrier surrounding him. The man in black's fists tightens.

"Let's face it, you can't defeat me because well… put simply I'm better than you." Arcadia (the masked violet man) taps his foot. The rubble floats: broken glass and concrete fuse together creating multiple of swords. "And even if you do kill me, you'll miss our wonderful playdates", Arcadia adds with a challenging smirk.

Obsidian's body quakes in anger. "What will bring me joy is wiping your existence off the face of Gaia!" his dragon roars in agreement. After that, it spews out flames. An enormous white owl swoops into the line of fire using its wings to blow out the fire. It flies in front of the overgrown reptile and uses its talons to swipe the dragon's snout. The dragon releases a painful cry; it tries to grab onto the daring avian, but the owl flies off to the sky; the dragon follows.

Using the sudden clash as a distraction, Arcadia thrusts his metropolitan-made swords at Obsidian who in turn summons an inferno blast. The swords melt. Obsidian quickly summons a spear and parries and surviving blades while Arcadia summons glass hilts and uses those to climb up the building before the flames touch his clothes. The violet-wearing man grabs a long hilt and pulls it revealing a two-handed glass broad sword. He twists his body in the air and thrusts his form to his awaiting opponent who's ready for the upcoming attack. They make impact. It surprises Fumikage of how strong the glass weapon withstands the spear's strikes. The two weapons clashes, yet they don't disperse.

'This is sheer madness!' Fumikage tells himself, disbelieving and bewilderment shows in his stare. Their quirks are unbelievable! He never or met anyone with multiple quirks.

'Fumi, look out!' Dark Shadow's cries tear him out of his thoughts. Fumikage looks behind him to face a fiery stream heading his way. The young hero-in-training leaves his hiding spot, dodging the near burning experience. He stares at the pathway he was hiding in flames. He exhales a heavy breath. The raven looks back to the fighting duelists to meet two stares lay upon the newcomer. He notices Aracadia's eyes widening in surprise.

Obsidian forces his weapon forward and slices his adversary's cheek. His hand glows which a fireball blasts onto Arcadia. The force pushes the dazed man into a nearby lamppost. The avian-headed teenager gasps; he needs to stop this, he's a hero for crying out loud! Before he can act, the mysterious black-cladded man appears in his personal space. Out of instinct, Dark Shadow pops out, blocking his attack. Obsidian remains still. He quickly runs to his quirk his hand luminating a bright rainbow hue. Dark Shadow raises his talon and strikes. Obsidian dodges and backhands his quirk. The slap injuries him and the poor quirk retreats inside his host. Fumikage couldn't believe it. How does a stranger know his weakness? Is it obvious? Suddenly, a shadow loom over the shocked teenager. He looks up to stare into the blazing blue eyes of Obsidian. Fumikage's eyes widen as a painful blow hits his stomach. His vision blurs; darkness creeping around his line of sight. He succumbs to the black void of consciousness.

**_~MHA~_**

Arcadia groans. First, he slammed into a tree with a strong bark. Then, he crashed into a building; hopefully, he landed in the UA testing area because he cannot deal with media TODAY! Now, a lamppost. Thank goodness he is blessed with a strong spinal cord otherwise he would be in a hospital faster than saying it. Some morning. He didn't have his over sugared coffee yet. What's with him and crashing into things. Give him a distraction and he's distracted. Speaking of distractions, he could've sworn he saw Toko, but there's no way his beloved would be here. His mind must be punishing him for not texting his beautiful soon-to-be hubby. The masked teenager shakes the vertigo. As his vision clears, Arcadia feels his blood turns to ice. To his utmost horror, Obsidian carries an unconscious Toko over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Why is Obsidian kidnapping his friend? Does he intend to make Toko his husband by force? To Hell with that! No way in Earth, Heaven, or Hell is he going to let it happen or his name isn't Phillipe Corkindale Mathrews!

And it's not.

It bothers him to think Obsidian to do something against the rules. "Candidates are not to involve civilians, whether be hero or villain" or something along those lines. He knows Obsidian; he follows the rules like a Bible to his soul. Why? No matter. Toko needs rescuing and contemplating the whys isn't going to save him. Arcadia stumbles: he bites his tongue of the upcoming pain growing in his backside. He sees Obsidian leaping onto his dragon; his pet flies off.

Oh, it's on now. No one – I mean NO ONE – kidnaps his future husband and gets away with it! Arcadia weakly takes a running start, never leaving his sight off the fleeting fire-breathing lizard. He forces momenta into his running. "Avu!" he yells. His bird comes to his call. He hops onto his ride's back. "Follow that dragon!" don't lose sight of it!" the gigantic bird caws as it flies after his retreating foe.

Whatever Obsidian has in store for Toko, it won't compare the upcoming beatdown Arcadia has coming up.

**_~MHA~_**

'Get up.' He doesn't want to. He's too tired to wake up. The warmth on his body is so comforting. 'You need to wake up.' That voice… it doesn't belong to Dark Shadow… it's too feminine to be his quirk… a mature female, at best… 'Wake up NOW, Fumikage!'

Fumikage's eyes bolt up. He is greeted with a blinding light. He tries to cover his eyes, but his arms won't move. "You're awake", the light dims and he comes face to face with Obsidian. His eyes slightly widen at the closeness of a stranger, but his stare reduces and turns to a sharp glare. "The punch I gave you should've taken an average human a few hours of unconsciousness.", Obsidian speaks with interest, "however, you were able to break through in mere minutes." His kidnapper stands up and looks pass the dragon's nape.

…wait… are they – are THEY riding on the dragon? Fumikage looks over the flapping wings and sees the buildings down below. Dear Fates, he's riding on a dragon… he's RIDING on a DRAGON!

…he's dreaming… it must be it… dragons aren't real… they exist in fantasy novels and movies… he's either in a dream or entranced in a dream-related quirk… The bird hybrid squirms on his seat. He glances down at himself. An energy-like rope encircling his upper body; he struggles, hoping to move an inch of his arms; so far, no such luck.

"I have a couple theories", Fumikage stops his struggles and looks to his captor. "One, you train yourself to withstand my sleep spell." Spell? Did he say spell? "Two, I didn't puncture you to reserve you unconscious." Obsidian turns to his captive with his bright, blue eyes staring into his red irises; the stare is making him uncomfortable. "Three… there's something inside of you… something unnatural…"

"Where are you taking me?" Fumikage finally voices his main concern – or rather one of them. He retracts after seeing Obsidian's eyes glare hardens into a darker shade. If anything, he could've sworn they became blacker than blue.

"Don't worry about it", he sharply replies, turning his attention forward, "be glad you're alive… for now."

That wasn't reassuring. "The pro heroes will stop you", the raven says with pride, "once they realize you taken a hostage, they will chase you with haste."

Obsidian scoffs. "Those 'heroes' you admire are nothing more than power hungry pigs in sheep's clothing. They care about two things: fame and greed. You might as well pray one will rescue you." His view on heroes is bitter hatred and his words spit out like malice. What have heroes ever done for him? Have they hurt him? "Quirks. Heh, what a joke. Not sure why they exist in the first place. We already have racists, sexists, rapists, and many more plaguing Gaia's beautiful body; she cries in pain for centuries. Quirks are disgusting." While he monologues, Fumikage tries his hardest to escape his bindings. Even pleading Dark Shadow to come out since his quirk didn't make an appearance throughout the ordeal.

'Dark Shadow? Why are you not here?' he mentally asks, desperately.

"I can't!" Dark Shadow proclaims, "trust me, Fumi, I'm trying, but something is keeping me from getting out." What? How is possible? He should try harder. It must be a quirk at work.

"Like you are one to talk about power hungry", Fumikage says, unsure where this newfound backtalking is coming from. Nonetheless, he can't show fear to his kidnapper. "you speak as though you are above everyone. All I see is a coward who believes he is a god. The heroes are noble; they will come for me, you will be defeated, and you will be sent to prison. The super officials will throw away the key so you will repent for your crime…" his speech is cut off by a gloved hand clasping onto his neck. Fumikage's head lolls back.

"You should hold that tongue of yours, little bird", he feels his captor's breath against his feathers, "you don't want to lose your singing voice, do you?" the bird hybrid thought his captor was speaking a rhetorical question, until his throat gets tighter by the very hand holding his neck. "I asked you a question, birdie. Do you want to lose your voice?"

Fumikage manages a gurgled retort, "You're a bastard."

Obsidian releases the raven's throat. "Sticks and stones, little bird. Sticks and stones." He ignores the heavy coughing and gasping for air. "Be silent, otherwise, you'll get a heavy dose of Sleepy Aroma that will put a human in a coma."

The raven wants to be silent – he really does – but his courage lingers in his throat and as he opens his beak again for more air, he retaliates. "Then let me… correct myself… you… are a sad, pathetic… man I have ever met… with an ego the size… of your pet!"

Obsidian becomes angry by his captive's remark. His right hand engulfs in a dark mist. He turns swiftly. His hand draws closer to Fumikage. Suddenly, a flash of steel comes between them and wedges into the dragon's neck. The impact jerks he dragon which causes it to release a painful roar. The two riders look at the direction the weapons thrown.

Arcadia lands onto the flying reptile. As he stands straight, his blue eyes blazing in wildfire as he glares at the dragon rider. "You have fire seconds to command your overgrown salamander to turn back before I beat you to a pulp", he demands while summoning a sword onto his hand; the lavender masked-wearing vigilante points his weapon to his opponent.

Obsidian returns the glare. "We are done with our brawl, Arcadia. I am the victor. Once I present my report to the Fates, I shall be more powerful than all the candidates combine!"

"I'll let you do as you do, but not with a civilian at your disposal. Now, I don't like repeating myself, turn back, or suffer a beatdown where you won't return alive." Arcadia poises his posture to strike; however, his opponent remains stoic as he ruthlessly yanks the thrown pierce weapon ignoring his dragon's yelp and grabs Fumikage by his cloak.

The dark-clothed man tightly holds onto his prisoner with the dagger inching closer to the bird's neck. Arcadia's eyes light up tightening his grip on his sword. "If you want him, come and take him!" Obsidian challenges. He draws the dagger's tip near Fumikage's choker. "Just a precaution, your next move will be this little bird's demise."

Fumikage helplessly watches at Arcadia lowering his sword. To the trainee's perspective, it seems to be the masked man admits defeat until he thrust his sword into the reptile's back forcing the mount to violently jerk uncontrollably causing Obsidian to lose his grip on Fumikage. The said captee loses his footing and falls off the dragon. He tries to summon his sentient quirk, but Dark Shadow doesn't appear. He panics. His quirk isn't here to help him and is falling quickly. Is this his end? Is anyone going to catch a flightless human? No quirk, no pro hero. Oh God, it REALLY is time! It can't be! He hasn't graduate UA or becoming a pro hero! Why is Fates so cruel? Fumikage wants to yell, call for help. His scream is lodge in his throat. He closes his eyes; he could feel his heart beating faster with adrenaline and gusto of the fall. Before uttering a prayer, Fumikage lands on a soft landing and its moving. He heavily breathes as he steadies his heartbeats while sitting up (while being tied up). He notices he is riding on the giant snow owl which Fumikage believes belongs to Arcadia.

This is getting too much to handle.

**_~MHA~_**

After getting Toko away from danger (by doing a reckless move), Arcadia starts another glare down with Obsidian. Not only did he glare back, but his favorite

playmate's eyes also match his anger. "What have… you… DONE?!" he demands, hissing his words like venom.

"I'm certain it's against the rules to involve civilians, especially kidnapping them", Arcadia proclaims, "when the Fates are aware of your actions, they will strip you of your powers and memories."

"The Fates are already aware since I am standing in front of you. I'm not breaking any rules."

The masked spellcaster grits his teeth. "The law states no civilians are to be involved in the Mystique Brawls. THAT counts as rule breaking."

"It does not if I'm following the Ancient Law." Ancient Law? Before Arcadia can ask, Obsidian rushes forward with dagger in hand. Strike after strike. The two magicians aren't willing to let their opponent pierce their flesh. Their blades clash again, they do not part. They glare; mentally throwing their hatred through their eyes.

A giant shadow looms over the two magical fighters, cutting off their stare down. They look up to meet a giant masked-wearing blonde. "Stop right there, villains!" she shouts, which booms like thunder coming during daylight, "or face the wrath of Mt. Lady!" the two fighters couldn't the irritating eyeroll at the goliath woman. In unison, they flash a Light Burst spell which blinds the giant woman. She stumbles away as she tries to recover her eyesight; the people in the metropolis, who watches the ordeal as they saw the dragon, tries to move out of Mt. Lady's way. The fighters relocate onto a tall building; their pets coming to their side.

Avu (his overgrown artic owl) lowers herself close to her master. Arcadia was about to strike until a helicopter fly overhead. Someone jumps off it in a fireball. The very fireball happens to be a muscular man with face and facial hair completely blazing in fire.

Great, if it isn't Endeavor… Number Two Pro Hero and Arcadia's Number One Obsessed Fanboy (emphasis on obsessed); Arcadia dubs him as a stalker since he always enjoys chasing his ass. "Arcadia!" he yells, "this is the day I will finally arrest you for the crimes you committed!" what crimes? Arcadia didn't do anything! Why is he being accused of crimes when he's trying to do the right thing? Like any hero does a better job with a little chaos.

The hidden blond magician sighs in annoyance while pinching his nose bridge. "Listen… I love your enthusiasm – really, I do, Endeavor… but can we _please_ take a raincheck? I'm in the middle of something of dire importance."

The fiery hero clenched his fists. His fists ignite matching with his overwhelming rage. "Don't patronize me, you cretin!"

"Says the hero with the fanboy obsession."

"I'M NOT OBSESSED!" All it takes is one step and Endeavor is frozen in place. Literally.

Arcadia, Toko, and Avu look to Obsidian whose left hand is encase in a soft blue energy; he casted a simple freezing spell to stop the Number Two Hero. Arcadia doesn't know whether he should be thankful or be insulted because he didn't think of it first. Nonetheless, all this distracting shit is getting beyond annoying. "I would thank you for encasing Captain Firebeard, but I won't forgive you of what you did earlier." He stomps his foot and a dozen concrete swords rise around him. "Let's go back to where we left off." His eyes igniting his fury.

Obsidian sighs. "We should call it a draw."

The young magician blinks at his opponent's withdrawal. "What? You're retreating?"

"A tactical retreat, to be specific."

"Whatever phrase you put it; it goes to same category as running away with you tail between your legs." The swords poise to strike.

"I would rather face you with no witnesses or distraction." The last part is directed to Endeavor whose frozen prison is cracking and his facial hair lighting up. The black hooded spellcaster jumps on his dragon. "The next brawl we clash, I will be victorious, and I shall claim the avian boy."

To respond to the challenge, Arcadia stands tall and commands his swords to throw themselves at the dragon; it dodges with ease. "Over my dead body."

"Hm…" Obsidian replies with a narrowed eye, "Burgundy, disperse." His dragon roars and flaps its enormous wings; the heavy air bursts blow the helicopter away. Arcadia covers his eyes from the debris while Avu uses her wings to cover herself and the rider on top.

As the furious winds cease, Arcadia looks up to see both rider and dragon disappear. Unfortunately, the ice trapping Endeavor breaks. "Wonderful", he groans seeing the Flaming Hero glaring at him.

"No more games, Arcadia! You're coming with me!"

"Sorry, Endeavor", Arcadia rejects as he jumps on top his owl and sits behind Tokoyami., "be we have to reschedule our playdate. Contact my people to discuss an appointment." The owl takes off; however, that doesn't satisfy the pro hero.

"Get back here, you coward!" Endeavor, using his quirk, blasts up to the escapees. As he got closer, Arcadia casts a freezing spell encasing the fiery man in ice from the neck down.

Tokoyami gasps. "What have you done? You killed him!"

"Not exactly", the spellcaster calmly neglects, "he landed feet first. See." He points downward to where a small crater is located next to the building the standoff took place. Loud colorful curses can be heard at the crater. "Let's get you back where you belong", he whispers against his friend's feathers causing the bird-headed boy to jolt. He chuckles at the reaction.

**_~MHA~_**

Fumikage is grateful he is alive and rescued; unfortunately, he's skeptical of his savior. The so-called Arcadia is a man with many quirks. Come to think, Obsidian, too, possesses as much power as Arcadia displayed. Those abilities are considered quirks, right? He shakes his head. Of course, they are. What else could they be? The raven slightly glances behind him. His savior towers over his body with his strong arms wrapping his tiny form. Fumikage is still tied with the energy rope. Arcadia saved him, so why is he tied up like a prisoner or a hostage? Does the man think he will lash out to escape his grasp? Possibly, but seeing his actions speaks high definition of his intentions.

His school comes into view beyond the clouds. They land in front of the building. Fumikage feels his body lift until he realizes Arcadia picked him up and jumps off the owl. Those strong arms carry his body like glass. Once on solid ground, the masked vigilante gently stands Fumikage and touches the bindings. One touch and it disintegrates into golden specks floating up like tiny fairies flying above. Fumikage looks up to his savior whose gaze lingers. His azure eyes fill with warmth and compassion. Those eyes remind him of how Nirishima's were when gazing upon his. He could stare into those deep blues all day long…

"That's great and all, but I'm still stuck!" Dark Shadow yells through his mind.

"What?!" Fumikage exclaims.

"Excuse me?" the avian teen look to his savior who tilts his head in confusion. Fumikage becomes flustered.

"Forgive me", he concurs, "but I was implying to my quirk, Dark Shadow. He has yet to appear and has a difficult time doing so which is odd because he never had trouble before whether to make a statement or enjoy pestering me or make himself present and why am I stammering?" Fumikage Tokoyami never stammers in his life! It's probably the adrenaline talking, but everything that occurred had flurriws of emotions swirling in his stomach and DARK SHADOW SHOULD'VE BEEN OUT HERE BY NOW!

Arcadia chuckles. His soft laugh doesn't help his nervousness. "It's fine", he reassures the smaller teen, "you went through a lot today. It's normal for us humans to express such emotions."' He refers to him as humans; no mutant or hybrid… just human. Arcadia stares intensely. The raven's nerves become uneasy. It's no use. He can feel those blue eyes staring him down. The next thing he knew, a shadow covers his form, yet it isn't Dark Shadow. Fumikage looks up again; his breath stops; his eyes widening. His masked rescuer stands in mere inches close in his personal space. If he wanted to, Fumikage could lay his hands onto Arcadia's chest.

Arcadia tilts his head, which the hero-in-training wonders what goes on in the man's head other than hearing his heart beating. Arcadia touches his beak and gently lifts the tip. "Ah", he says. Fumikage releases a soft gasp as he feels fingers on his neck. A tug jerks his attention; he tries to move his head, but Arcadia holds his head in place. The tug doesn't belong to his choker, it's something else. "Please don't move. I'm almost done." Fingers dance their way to the nape. Next, a click comes along. After, Arcadia pulls the unknown trinket.

Fumikage feels it leaving his neck. Strange how he hadn't felt it until it leaves his neck. He stares at the necklace laying on Arcadia's palm. A simple choker: a red opal centerpiece gem with a silk black ribbon and two small garnet gemstones as clasps. Arcadia crushes it with a single clench. As he opens his fist, a small red cloud puffs up with the ribbon disintegrates. "The necklace was a charm created by Obsidian", he explains, "he must have created it as a second precaution in case you decided to rebel." Charm? He speaks as though it isn't a part of a quirk. A quirk suppressant? At least he can summon forth Dark Shadow.

"You're telling me!" ah, if it isn't the wind beneath his wings. His quirk appears more hyperactive than usual. "Thanks to Mystery Man removing that do hickey."

"Your very welcome. Could you spare us a few minutes of privacy?"

"What?! But I just got out!"

"Dark Shadow! Do not start", Fumikage scolds to his sentient quirk.

His quirk pouts. "Fine! By the way, Arcee, arms above the waist. You may be handsome, but we don't know jackshit about you!"

"Dark Shadow!"

Arcadia smiles. "I'll keep it in mind." The sentient shadow simply nods and returns inside Fumikage. "Handsome?" he asks with a coy grin.

"…he speaks of utter nonsense."

"And here I thought he was voicing your thoughts." Fumikage looks away to avoid his gorgeous smile. Dear Fates, his smile is a weapon aimed to pierce through any heart. "Do you have any idea why Obsidian needs you?"

The bird-headed teenager shakes his head. "No, I merely met him moments ago. I thought he wanted me because of my quirk, and yet I feel as though he is after something else… something I obtain."

"How do you know?"

Fumikage stares into Arcadia's blue irises. How does he know? Those words merely left his beak without thinking. "Obsidian theorized there is an anomaly inside of me. Other than my quirk, I do not know what he implied."

Arcadia continues to stare at the smaller male as though what Fumikage said is unintended. It was a good thing the small teenager is wearing a long cloak which hides his body from shoulders to ankles otherwise the masked vigilante would see how he is clutching his chest to stop the overwhelming high velocity of heartbeats pounding against his ribcage.

"HALT!" a booming voice breaks their stare. A force booms down a crashed landing causing the Earth to shake. Debris spreads. Arcadia uses his cape to shield them. "HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" Dear Fates, All Might approach and he's going to arrest Arcadia! Fumikage needs to stop the pro hero.

The masked man lowers his cape. "Must you always make a noisy entrance?" the annoyance is evident in his voice. Judging from the calming nature and no fighting involve, Fumikage theorizes his savior encounters with All Might countlessly time. "And when did you get demoted to a teacher?"

"I applaud you for saving my student, Arcadia", All Might's voice – though as low his tone is – echoes across the courtyard; not to mention, he ignored Arcadia's earlier insult. "Your entire mannerisms and decorum speak volumes of HEROISM!"

"How many times have I neglect your proposition?"

"6,582 times but who's counting?"

"And I'll continue on afterward: I won't – will I ever – apply to UA to become a hero like you." Wait, what? All Might want Arcadia to be a hero? The raven could see it happen.

"Please reconsider", the Number One Pro Hero begs, "if you are a student or a faculty member in UA, Endeavor won't seek you and arrest you."

The masked rescuer gives the hero a toothy grin. "And where's the fun in that? What if I like the chase? It's better than boring, everyday quirk fill life I'm having." The raven must be delusional because the grin reminds him of Gushiken. Perhaps the idiot blond's absence is what causing his stomach to flutter rapidly. "Besides, shouldn't you be making a dynamic dialogue of my arrest or close to it." Even Arcadia's attitude (as polite as can be) has a distinct Gushiken flare to it; however, there is a huge difference between the two blonds. The major difference is their quirks: Gushiken is basically putting people (rather be his opponent or his next victim) to sleep for a long period of time until he touches them again; Arcadia, on the other hand, has what appears to be a plethora of quirks in his arsenal. His main maneuver relays heavily on his weapon creating quirk. He has a creative way of using his skills against Obsidian. It's no doubt about Arcadia is an experienced fighter.

"I could, but I chose not to." Fumikage has the urge to ask why. "I am the few percentages who see the good in you and such talent shouldn't go to waste." Anyone would feel honored to be getting advice from the Symbol of Peace. Fumikage turns to his savior; he mentally curses his small body structure. Arcadia remains neutral as he intently listens to the pro hero's words. "I see what potential you have; a true making of hero! Otherwise, you wouldn't go all the trouble of rescuing Young Tokoyami."

"Is this the part where I walk away without looking at you", Arcadia quips, "instead of not saying anything, I chose to announce it. Your speech bores me of how repetitive it is."

All Might sighs. "All right, Young Arcadia. Say your farewell before Endeavor comes. If he does, I'll say I was too late to capture your rebellious buttock."

Arcadia chuckles. "I can see why you're well respected."

"Know this though… UA's doors are always open for you. You will be protected under my watch."

"And~ my respect is gone. Take you pity charity and shove it." Arcadia looks deeply into Fumikage's eyes who hasn't said a throughout the entire conversation. The avian teen's voice is remained stuck in his throat as those blue eyes stare into his crimson gaze. "This is where we part ways."

_"Why not faint in his arms of the sheer brightness? I'm sure he doesn't mind"_, Dark Shadow jests through their mental link.

Fumikage shakes his head. "Thank you, Arcadia, for rescuing me, I appreciate what you have done as brash as your attempt were." He notices the masked man's hand hovers between them, he must be indicating a handshake. Arcadia must be a foreigner. Fumikage grasps the awaiting palm, yet he did not anticipate what happens next.

Arcadia, the masked man who gains All Might's good graces and saves the raven's life, kissed his knuckles in a manner of what a gentleman kisses a noble lady's. the bird-headed boy feels his face heating underneath his feathers. He hopes he doesn't get acknowledge the ruffling feathers. Even though his face looks impassive, the goth's eyes are wide at the sudden gesture. Arcadia's lips linger many long seconds. The masked vigilante releases Fumikage's hand. He sees the expression. He warmly smiles. "Until we meet again… my Nevermore." He nods to All Might and goes to his giant bird. The massive gusto burst through the trees and the leaves. It takes flight with its rider in tow.

Fumikage never takes his eyes away from the fleeting duo. He clutches his kissed hand. With the glove on, he can feel the tender gentleness and warmth of those lips.

_'You're so smitten.'_ He agrees with his quirk.

**_~MHA~_**

Hitoshi Shinso waits for his best friend at a local bus stop. He wears casual clothing instead of wearing his school uniform to draw away attention. If a police officer or a hero is patroling were to ask him why he isn't in school, he'll tell them he is taking care of his sick grandmother. He wrote a list of items so he could throw them off. It's a good thing he had practice.

Bless your soul, grandma, but Hitoshi needs to use you as an excuse. A giant shadow cascades over him, the purple-haired teen looks at the giant bird flying above the city. A figure jumps off and descends into an alley between two large buildings; next to where Hitoshi patiently stands. Not long after, Kosuke Gushiken, in his civvies, walks out the alleyway with a thoughtful frown on his face. Seeing his best friend's face made him puzzled.

Did Does Arcadia lose?

That can't be it. Arcadia lost a couple of matches and Kosuke returns with a "pissed-off-leave-me-alone" vibe; so, they went for frozen yogurt. The result: Yoru returned to his cheerful self.

Today Kosuke is thinking and when he thinks, there's no way of getting him out. It's worse than his Fantasyland hallucinations.

"Want to get some fro-yo?" Hitoshi tries to start a conversation while walking to his discourage friend; unfortunately, Kosuke doesn't respond since his face remains his usual frown. Okay, time for another approach. "Hey, Kosuke, did you hear about Obsidian being a total tool?" no response; frown deepens, though. The purple-haired teenager hums; getting close to the core. Apparently, Obsidian did something that made Kosuke angry which is rare because the secret magician is the type to aggravate his opponent; it's his strongest and annoying weapon he masters. Seeing his friend getting angry – let alone aggravated – doesn't feel right to Hitoshi. The said boy is supposed to be moody (Kosuke dubs him as the brooder) and Kosuke is the happy-go-getter idiot who brightens the darkest of days with a goofy smile. "Did you talk to Tokoyami today?" Hitoshi blurts out, "you're pretty infatuated lately." What happened next scared the living shit out of Hitoshi Shinso.

Kosuke Gushiken punched a building. The impact left a small crater where his fist made its mark.

"KOSUKE!" civilians watch the display in confusion and fear. Hitoshi pulls his angered friend by his wrist away from prying eyes. Later, they manage to hide underneath a bridge. Hitoshi gasps heavily. After he composes himself, he looks to his friend who hasn't said a word nor exposes an emotion. "…wanna tell me what happened?"

A silent blond stands his ground. His eyes linger the ground. A fist collides with his cheek. The snap brings him back to reality. "Dude, was that necessary?"

"Welcome back to planet Earth. Destination: Musatafu."

Kosuke blinks. He looks around his surroundings. "How did we get under the bridge?"

"I brought us here after you punched a building."

"I punched a building?" realization slowly reaches his eyes. "Did I destroy it?"

"No, left a tiny crater behind. Do you wanna tell me what gave you the dumb idea to release your anger on an innocent structure?"

The blond sighs. "Yeah, I was angry; no, scratch that. I'm pissed." No shit, Sherlock. "I was against Obsidian again." Okay… we're getting making progress. "Our match ended in a draw." Well… unless there's something Yoru isn't sharing or he isn't viewing the entire picture. "…he kidnapped Toko."

Toko? Who's…?

Hitoshi's eyes widen. "Obsidian kidnapped Tokoyami." Seeing the scowl on his friend's lips as he walks out beneath the bridge. He follows and continues, "why? Aren't the rules say civilians are not to be involved in battles…"

"Whether it is heroes or innocents – even the quirkless – they cannot get involved unless you're a participating magician in the tournament and you cannot let those without magic knowledge of the said tournament", Kosuke's voices in autopilot like an audiobook; he stuffs his clenched fists in his jeans pockets. "And that is what's been bothering me. Obsidian follows the rules to a T. He's the type to remind you if you're breaking the very rules you vow to follow and brags how unprofessional you are." Damn. The baggy-eyed boy never met Obsidian up close (and doesn't plan to, mind you), yet hearing his childhood pal rant about his opponent Hitoshi wonders who Obsidian's true personality (or his identity). "If I hadn't stopped him… who knows what he'd do with Toko", Kosuke's voice is laced with worry.

Hitoshi hates seeing Kosuke depress. The blond always brightens his dark days with laughter and adventure; he gives his solemn friend a light elbow shove. "Hey. You stopped Obsidian and Tokoyami is safe; I call it an accomplishment and what does an accomplishment calls for?"

Kosuke smiles. "Froyo?"

Hitoshi mimics. "Froyo."

The blond wraps his arm around his classmate. "You payin'?"

Hitoshi scoffs. "In your dreams, dumbass."

"Eh, it was worth a shot. Hey, Tosh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

Kosuke release him and walks ahead; he stops a few steps later. Hitoshi walks up and stands next to the stupefied teen. Kosuke's eyes widen. Suddenly, his green eyes flash blue; then the sapphire irises blaze their signature inferno. "You got some fucking nerve coming up to me."

Hitoshi follows the fiery glare across the pathway through the quiet neighborhood. Apparently, Kosuke's glare lands upon a smaller preteen male in his middle school uniform. The young man's eyes burning fire through his glasses.

"We need to talk", the junior high student declares.

**Chapter 3 Fin**


	4. The New Rules

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys and not responding on Valentine's Day. first off, happy late v-day even though we r already in September. secondly, I hope everyone is doing ok during the crisis that is known as Covid-19. during this pandemic, I'm one of the few who is still working. yay and nay. yay for getting paid and nay is for wanting to repeatedly kill me. it was quiet for one WEEK then suddenly people kept coming and coming AND COMING AND COMING AND I'M LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! My mental health kept getting worse. not to mention in August where each week a few employees go on a vacation. yippee... on top of that, we got new people and then we lose those same people cause they either have a hard time coming in or can't find a ride or my personal favorite they're too tired. I'm trying to understand but I'm sick and tired of the motherfuckin BULLSHIT AT MY MOTHERFUCKIN JOB! and some people just like to FUCKIN BE ON THEIR CELLPHONES ON THEIR SHIFT! so many times I want to quit, then a little voice tells me don't do it.**

**oh boy, this week is going to be something. the early morning person is going on vacation for a week so some of us, including myself, get extra hours.**

so I just wanna vent a lil. please enjoy it and I hope u like this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4: **The New Rules**_

Hitoshi stares hard. Disbelief is written on his face. "Your informant… is a fortune teller?" he asks, uncertain of how to approach the new information given to him.

"She prefers to be known as a card reader", Kosuke replies, "trust me she'll go into an argument of the difference between fortune tellers and card readers. So, don't bring it up."

Right… he'll put a pin on that. Let's not go into an unrivaled proclamation of who's right. His eyes linger to the small shop. Small and simple with a neon sign on the display window portraying the unknown shop.

How did they end up coming here?

**(Two hours before arrival)**

"I hate this", Kosuke pouted. His cheeks puffed childishly. Hitoshi had to stop his friend from transforming into his persona in public and convinced him to listen to the strange boy. The stranger invited them to a café. Inside displayed many portraits of different pro heroes. Much to Kosuke's dismay, their table had All Might's self-portrait hanging over them. His smile seemed to make the shaggy blond uncomfortable as they wait for what's-his-face; he's getting bubble tea; he's paying. How can he say no to that?

Hitoshi heavily sighed. "The least you can do is listen to what he has to say. He did bring us here and he's paying so, for the love of God, behave."

Instead of following his word, Kosuke sneered. "How can I behave when that lil' bastard is within mere inches away? He kidnapped Toko and you expect me to behave?"

The dreary-eyed teenager widened his eyes. "What? You mean… that middle schooler?"

"Yup, he's Obsidian. I can tell by the aura surrounding him. Now remind me again why I shouldn't kick his ass from here to the other side of Gaia."

"Because you'll be exposed as a bully to everyone", responded the junior high student who carried a tray of three bubble teas to their table, "and to be honest, I'd rather not draw attention after the display we committed." Obsidian lowered his tray onto the wooden surface.

The blond slammed his fist onto the table almost toppling them over. "No one asked you, you lil' shit!" Hitoshi looks around his surroundings, making sure no one looks to their direction; the customers didn't and were preoccupied with themselves. It's strange nobody was curious of the noise rising.

Obsidian calmly shrugged as he took his seat across the weary high schoolers. "I was simply giving my thought. Forgive me if I struck your pathetic ego." His response caused Kosuke to stand up and rolled up his sleeves; his eyes blazing its signature blue fire.

"Tosh, back me up! I'm gonna punch his living existence!"

"I would love to see you try", Obsidian challenged as he sipped his drink after puncturing it.

Kosuke gritted his teeth. His fire matched his rage.

"Okay! Enough!" Hitoshi stepped in, "Obsidian, you seek your opponent because you wanted to talk. Here we are so I'd start talking, otherwise… Arcadia will obliterate your favorite café." He laid his hand on the seething blonde's shoulder and gently lowered him onto his seat. "Arcadia, you're older; just because you're angry doesn't mean you get to punch anything that pisses you off; and Obsidian, you're younger, you seem smart enough not to provoke a raging beast."

Obsidian nodded in understanding. "You're wise. Are you're not Arcadia and not using the buffoon as a mindless scapegoat?"

"You're lucky we're letting you talk after what you did today."

The glasses-wearing preteen sighed and took a long sip off his drink. "Very well. Let's begin." Hitoshi poked his straw through the plastic cover and drunk it. Yum. Guava. He should drink it more often. "Arcadia, do you know why you're my constant rival?"

"Because you enjoy being a constant thorn on my ass cheek."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual; unfortunately, it wasn't the answer I was searching. You see, our fight is continuous for we are two spellcasters in the same district. No, not district… the entire country."

"Nope, I'm calling bullshit! I've faced other candidates beside you!"

"Try expanding your aura awareness and get back to me if you were able to find any. The opponents you faced were my paper dolls. When I'm stacked with homework or stuck in my studies, I sent them in my stead." The high schoolers gave the younger boy a dubious stare. "What? I have better things to do than chasing tails. After all, if I'm defeated, I need to have a fallout plan. I do plan on going to a university to get my bachelor's degree."

Hitoshi glanced at his seatmate and his friend wasn't too happy with the small info of the information he's given. "You're telling me… I've been fighting paper dolls… the entire time?"

"Occasionally."

Kosuke stood up. His face brightened a raspberry shade and it is not of embarrassment. Hitoshi, if he were in his friend's shoes, would be just as angry. "That's it. I'm leaving." Hitoshi grew anxious. He knew fully well Kosuke's patience limit and with Obsidian continued pushing his buttons, he will not hesitate to smash the junior high student's face onto the table.

As his friend attempted to go over his seatmate, Obsidian stopped him. "Leaving so soon?" the question drew the blond warlock to a pause. "Don't you want my explanation for kidnapping your precious pet?" The two UA students looked at the preteen sitting calmly as though what he was speaking of the weather. "I see I have your attention. Then I suggest you sit down, drink your bubble tea, and listen."

The blond spellcaster crossed his arms. "I'm not drinking anything you're giving. You probably poisoned it without me looking." Hitoshi rolled his eyes. He could have explained to his grumbling friend the nonsense he spat, but the plum-haired teenager was keen on what Obsidian had to say.

The middle school magician sipped his drink. "Are you aware of Lady Cerise?" No, Hitoshi Shinso never heard of her. Kosuke on the other hand, have.

"The first Sorcerer Supreme who lived over three centuries; who also had knowledge of magick and created a large number of basic spells for beginners? No, I don't say I have." the sheer annoyance and impatience could be heard in his statement.

"Need I remind you she is the first witch to become Sorcerer Supreme. Oh, by the way, she's female use proper grammar terms, please. I'm certain you know the difference between the two sexes."

Kosuke exaggeratedly throws his arms in the air. "Okay! Yes! Sorry I made an error, Mr. Grammar Checker." He exhaled a calming breath. "Legend has it, after her death, her soul never passed onto the afterlife. Rumor has it since her soul never passed it goes to the next worthy vessel, forever wandering Gaia's body for years. Whenever the vessels do reveal themselves, an all-out war occurs. The only reason it's such a legend is due to the few magicians accomplishing during the years. During those gruesome years, three magicians managed to become Sorcerer Supreme. After the third, Lady Cerise's spirit disappeared; no aura, no spiritual signature, nothing. Just poof. Never heard from again. Why bring up a fairy tale?" Why, indeed? Kosuke made a valid point. If what Kosuke said is true, the ancient spirit should be in Heaven years ago… or Hell rather. Why would Obsidian go after Tokoyami if his objective were obtaining the soul?

Suddenly, the answer struck his brain like a lightning bolt. In realization, Hitoshi's eyes widened. "Arcadia, shut up and use whatever brain cells you have left." His eyes blinked in confusion causing the poor sleepy-eyed boy to sigh heavily at Kosuke's stupidity. "Why kidnap Tokoyami? If he's not a part of this or anything relating to the tournament, then why go after him?" Calm the fuck down and think jackass; he wanted to yell but withheld it due to the fear of drawing attention to the small café. The blond looked at his untouched bubble tea.

A few minutes later, the high school magician's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes", the two high schoolers looked at Obsidian, "Fumikage Tokoyami harbors Lady Cerise's soul." At the proclamation, Kosuke slammed his palm on top of the table and extracted a sword mixed between wood and metal; he aimed the blade's tip mere centimeters away from the preteen's forehead, who sat in his spot, unaffected of his opponent's threat.

"Come anywhere near him and I swear I'll kill you before you lay a finger on his fluffy, feathered head", the shaggy-haired teenager hissed.

"Ko – Arcadia", Hitoshi excused his mistake quickly before speaking his friend's name, "sit and calm down. You're making a scene." Hitoshi glanced over his shoulder to see… no one didn't care; nobody reaching their phones to record their conversation or call the manager which is strange considering it's a quiet and peaceful café (no one seemed to glance their way).

"Relax", Shinso refocused his attention on to Obsidian as the said boy sipped his drink, ignoring the manifested weapon aimed at his crown. "I summoned an illusion bubble to cloud our table before sitting. No one knows what we say or do beyond this spell. To them, three friends are happily chatting and getting along."

"I thought I sensed something off, but I thought it's All Might's picture", the sword-wielding spellcaster quipped, "you cast it over his picture, didn't you?"

"Actually, it's on the frame. You're spot on, nonetheless. This is my favorite spot which in turn I activate it whenever I want to perform my magic in peace."

"Overall, nobody will see me slicing you piece by piece."

"I can understand why you don't trust me. We're rivals chasing the same dream; to become the next Sorcerer Supreme."

"You're telling me in order to fulfill my goal… is to kill and harvest Tokoyami's soul?" his friend's words sprayed like acid rain. Kosuke's magical; hopefully, he doesn't literally melt anything while being pissed off.

"Theoretically, yes. Did the Fates not speak of the rules in your slumber?" Kosuke didn't respond, possibly meant he hasn't. "I can tell you still don't believe me. Speak with Madam Tarot, then. If anyone knows what goes beyond, it is her."

~MHA~

Kosuke opens the door and enters the small shop. Knick knacks display throughout his very eyes. He hears his friend's footsteps creeping behind. He imagines Tosh's wandering eyes brimming with curiosity and caution; he should be. Most of these trinkets can end a man's lifeforce. "Don't touch anything here. These items can kill you", he warns his baggy-eyed adversary. Every time he enters Madam Tarot's shop, her on-sale trinkets always creep him out. Oooo…... that is new. The curious blond inches closer to a small Buddha statue spitting water from his mouth and into the pond he is sitting on. As soon as he touches the stone head (his fingertip taps the head), the miniature head pops up. A geyser sprays up.

The magical boy panics. "OH SHIT! I BROKE IT! TOSHI, HELP ME! I NEED A HAND!"

"Way ahead of you." He manages to squint at Hitoshi through the gushing water who is busy recording every moment for future laughs. It took three attempts to stop the water. The Buddha statue remains headless; the spout inside the statuette leaks liquid, and surrounding Kosuke a small puddle. His clothes soak to the brim. He angrily stares at his friend as he hides his phone.

"Thanks for the help", he sarcastically spits.

"Your welcome", Hitoshi says, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Well, well, well", a voice comes from the far end towards the backroom, "if I was greeted with a show, I would've brought popcorn." The boys are greeted by a small, old woman wearing a navy-blue cloak and hood covering her entire body. What is visible is her gray hair, her wrinkly face, and soft age hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your morning entertainment, Arcadia."

Kosuke notices his friend tensing up at the mention of his persona's name; so, with a warm smile, he flicks his wrist to magically dry his clothes and greets the woman. "Madam Tarot!" he says, spreading his arms as though mentally asking for a hug, "you look fantastic! Have you done something to your hair? Tosh, don't stand there. Compliment the nice lady!"

Hitoshi hesitates after being put on the spot. "Uh… um… you remind me of my grandmother before cancer."

"Dude . . . seriously? That's the best compliment you can give?"

"Gee I don't know. It's not every day I've been put on the spot and have an automatic response."

"You respond quickly with me . . ."

"Which took years of practice. Thank you very much."

A small chuckle silences their bickering. "My goodness. You two are quite a pair", Madame Tarot replies with a sweet smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Madam Tarot: card reader and magical guidance. Welcome to my humble abode, Hitoshi Shinso." Her smile never wavers ensuring the quirky human's untruthful gaze.

"How did you… my name?" The indigo-haired boy utterly asks, "unless…"

Kosuke lifts his hands in surrender. "I never mentioned you one bit until recently I said your nickname. She's Madam Tarot. She knows everything."

"That's not reassuring."

"As amusing as your quips," the old woman intrudes, "I have a doctor appointment at 11:15. I was not one to haste a visit, but I do like to stay on track."

In other words, make your visit quick; I hate to be late.

The blond nods. "Of course. I'll make it brief." His facial expression changes from light-hearted to serious. "Is it true? Does Lady Cerise's soul reside inside Fumikage Tokoyami?" the question becomes stiff silence surrounding the trio.

The cloaked woman heavily sighs. "Let us continue our discussion in the back. I have to close the shop anyway." The two teenagers concede to her request and went to the backroom. The backroom is basically a guest room with a smooth mahogany coffee table and two large plush couches (one for each side). The two boys sit on the right side waiting patiently for the hostess. The said woman returns. "Now then", she says removing her cloak to reveal a young, beautiful, voluptuous woman. Her brown hair shines under her floating lights giving it a halo highlight. Her blue eyes bright and wide yet dances with the knowledge or eager for it. She smirks at her guests (one of them gaping like a fish at the quick transformation). She casually drapes the garment onto the couch and sits on her lush cushions. "Does anyone want tea?" with a finger twirl, three teacups, plates, utensils, a platter of sweet biscuits, and a tea kettle (which already is boiling water with a prepped teabag) floating above them. They watch the fine china dance with grace. The kettle screams through the spout. The teacups line themselves at the call. The steamy kettle pours each cup with hot tea and floats down with a saucer in tow. They land gently unto their awaiting palms. Kosuke helps himself to a snack.

Hitoshi blinks a few times. "Right. Magic." The blond spellcaster chuckles at his friend's stunned expression. Tosh was used to seeing him perform magic, he never saw someone other than Kosuke do such things. Kosuke wonders what the outcome would be if the utensils start singing "Be Our Guest", it would be a sight to marvel.

"The question…"

"Was Obsidian right about Lady Cerise's soul resonance with Tokoyami?" Kosuke asks after taking a bite of his second treat.

Madam Tarot overlaps her left leg with her right. She drinks her tea elegantly and finesse and lays her cup onto the saucer. "Yes… whatever Obsidian informed you is the truth… which means the Ancient Law rises once again."

The quirky teenage boy raises as though he is in a foreign classroom. "I think it would be best if you explain what the Ancient Law portrays."

"How astute of you, Hitoshi Shinso." She smiles like the Mona Lisa painting. "The Fates are three ancient creatures representing past, present, and future. They have the foresight of every living creature. They were appointed by the all-knowing deity Himself, God. With His approval, the Fates grant worthy adversaries to perform magic and competing in the tournament of becoming the next Sorcerer Supreme. The contestants fight until they are seven remaining. Those seven have an all-out battle royale to see who reigns victorious. What once 567 fighters reduced to seven. Arcadia is one of seven remaining candidates."

"Strange how Kosuke it made this far", Hitoshi quips.

"Hey, I managed!" nevertheless, Kosuke is stupefied. Shit. 567. So many candidates lost their battles; possibly their lives. And for what? To be the next Sorcerer Supreme? Well, it's what they, and he included, signed up. The loser either loses their life or loses their magic along with memories pertaining to magic or the tournament. He shakes his head in disbelief. Then again, besides facing off constant paper dolls (to his embarrassment), Obsidian was his only opponent he faced off daily. Damn. It makes the young magician wonder who are the remaining five.

"However," she continues, "once the soul of Lady Cerise resurrects and embodies an infant with their soul's wavelength matching hers. Then, the Fates announced the final challenge to the remaining seven upbringings the Ancient Law. Let me ask you, Young Shinso, when you met Arcadia, did he tell you of the Mystique Rules?"

"Well… he said something about telling one specific person of the tournament, which forms an ally, but he cannot tell anyone else; no civilian is to be involved during the brawls, except another candidate or those who practice the magic arts; and, no one is to know of a said tournament or knows about magic." Yoru nods his head, agreeing what Hitoshi describes in short, simple terms.

"Yes, it brings balance between normal and magic, especially with quirks developing upon Mother Gaia. Unfortunately, the Ancient Law negates the Mystique Rules like a trump card."

"In other words, the rules mean jack shit until someone captures the soul; an instant win", Kosuke adds, already not liking where the conversation is going.

"Do you know who the five finalists are?" Toshi asks for the sake of both their curiosity.

"I do", the card reader states with no pause, hesitation, or lip quivering, "sadly, I can't reveal their identities. She gingerly bites onto a biscuit. "Your senses will go off normally as their presence grows near unless they master the Art of Avoidance and discreetly hides away without your knowledge." Kosuke quietly stares at his reflection on the tea. His reflection portraying his uneasiness.

"How powerful was Lady Cerise?" he hears Hitoshi ask Madam Tarot.

"Ah, yes. Lady Cerise… me, oh my… where do I begin…" she hums, thoughtfully. "Perhaps the beginning? Yes. I should. No one knows of Cerise's origin story… not even I. What I do know is she managed to escape her demise during the 1600s. She was the first witch to speak with the Fates in astral projection. She created many spells with spirits' guide. She outlived any mortal's normal lifespan: rumor said she found the Fountain of Youth or something close to it.

"Powerful, yes. The power you cannot believe. Lady Cerise can stop time with a snap of your fingers, alter reality into a twisted dream, create materials into dangerous weapons, and summon creatures beyond your imaginations. Her most powerful asset is her vast knowledge of Ancient Magic. To her, magic is power. Having too much knowledge can lead to defeat and dismay."

"Let I get this straight. Cerise – I mean Lady Cerise – was the most powerful witch who ever walked on Earth but after her death, she never crossed over instead goes to another host. That same host is unaware of another being until they are aware of the danger coming their way. Not to mention, they must live with it until the candidates obtain the soul they seek. And to top it off, the host is unaware of how freakishly powerful they have embedded in their being. After obtaining the soul, they will be able to break the Laws of Physics at a whim", Hitoshi theorizes without missing a beat.

"Precisely. How astute of you, young man. I believe you called it _the easy way_. To obtain Lady Cerise's embodied soul, the host must be eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Kosuke's heart pumps against the ribcage; with every beat feels like a punch to his chest making his breath hitches. During his exclaimed yell, he quickly stands dropping his teacup causing it to spill the remaining tea onto the plush carpet. He must kill Tokoyami to be Sorcerer Supreme. No… no, it can't be. Please be a joke. A dream! Yes! Let it be a dream. A sick, twisted, bad joke of dream where any moment he wakes up on his bed with his cat snoozing beside him.

….. he stares into the madam's eyes. Her stare locks onto his. A staring contest to see who wavers first; waiting for one of them to crack a smile and burst out a laugh.

No laughter comes.

He needs to leave. He can't breathe. Why is the room getting so hot? Is the room the room getting smaller? He needs to leave. He needs to go. Right NOW.

Kosuke quickly excuses himself and asks to go to the bathroom.

He is not going to the bathroom.

**_~MHA~_**

Hitoshi knows something is amiss, especially witnessing his friend's expression. He had to kill Tokoyami to reach his goal. Even though he's not a magical teen, Hitoshi understands the sacrifice Kosuke must endure. But they are two boys in two worlds.

Does he comfort him? Maybe he shouldn't. Kosuke looks like he needed space… to have a clearer conscious… poor Kosuke. The indigo-haired boy tried to understand magic – really did – but magic gets more complicated than quirks. It's infuriating. One thing is clear: Kosuke and Hitoshi always have each other's back, whether it be magic or quirks. They should never suffer alone.

"I won't stop you from pursuing Arcadia." He looks to Madam Tarot. Her silverware dances as she conducts with her fingers. She calmly watches her china stack preparing to be put away. He wants to go find his distressed friend, even without her permission. The problem is… he's not always the comforting type. What if he says something that ends their long friendship? Or say something that literally tears Yoru to pieces? What to do? What to do? "It's quite basic, actually. If my dear friend was in turmoil, I will be at their side all throughout their sadness; let the silence be our comfort. But that is my opinion. What will you? What does your heart tell you, Hitoshi Shinso?"

Without any more negative thoughts, he lays his teacup on the coffee table and heads out the door. "An insight to your search", the woman says, making Hitoshi pauses his next step, "Arcadia never uses a public restroom, especially my shop's which by the way, I thoroughly clean it to the brink of brightness." Duh, he knows that already. Kosuke hates public bathrooms or outhouses because of the lingering bacteria people leave behind (if he really had to pee, he'll hold it in until he's back at his place).

Nodding, he leaves the shopkeeper to her dishes and searches for his friend. It shouldn't be hard… look for a door opening with a messy blond beyond it. Oh, there he is. He spots a door slightly open at the end of the hallway. The baggy-eyed boy peaks through and spots Kosuke's leaning over an altar. His hands tightening on a crochet tablecloth; his hair loose and free without the hair tie.

"Fates… why didn't you tell me? Am I worth the candidate you've had chosen? Am I worth a threat?

"…am I worth anything?"

Hitoshi chooses to enter the room fill with scented candles and gently shuts the door. He quietly walks to Kosuke's side yet gives a few paces of space between them. "Tosh… why do you think I wasn't informed? Do They think I'm not strong enough? Do They think I'm some kind of joke? Am I meant to be a failure?"

Hitoshi thinks long and hard. He doesn't have magic like Kosuke or Obsidian or, Hell, not as knowledgeable as Madam Tarot. These things are out of his element. If it's about quirks sure he knows his fair share, however, magic is out of his reach. Therefore, he knows just about as little as a preschooler.

"Kosuke… you're impulsive. You're reckless, overbearing, dim-witted, stubborn…"

"You know your pep talks have more bittersweet, right?"

"I know bear with me, okay? You're a lot of things, and I do mean A LOT of things, but you're never a failure. You're strong, brave, determined, loyal, funny…"

"All you have to do is buy me dinner and we're practically a couple", Kosuke softly jokes.

"Above all, your heart is always in the right place. Maybe that's why the Fates didn't tell you. You have morals. You wouldn't kill anyone for power; you work hard to reach you dream. Kosuke Gushiken doesn't need sacrifices to get strong. You're WAY above that.

He let the quiet plague them. He knows Kosuke is digesting every word to heart. Then, the blond says, "what am I going to do if I don't follow the Ancient Law?"

Shinso shrugs. "I think it's pretty obvious. Tokoyami has a big target painted on his back, what does any hero do when a citizen or damsel is in distress? They rescue them."

"News Flash, Tosh. I'm no hero. Kosuke's a simple student in General Studies whereas Arcadia is the #1 Nuisance in Musatufu. I and my persona aren't hero material."

"You're giving yourself little credit. They are people who see the goodness you've done. Me, All Might, even Tokoyami. Yet, if you don't like portraying yourself as a hero then be his guardian angel; watch over your boyfriend as both personas."

Kosuke faces Shinso. He breathes out a small chuckle. "Where would I be without you?"

"Knowing you, chasing your tail until you fall over. So, what now, Arcadia?"

His magical friend huffs as he ties his sandy blonde hair to its signature ponytail. "What does a guardian angel do? They watch over people and protects them. And if any of those asshats come close to Toko, I'm going to give them one Hell of a whoop-ass!"

"Welcome back, Ko."

With newfound determination burning, Kosuke Gushiken A.K.A Arcadia accepts his role with his friend, Hitoshi, at his side. They're ready to enter the upcoming battle.

**Chapter 4 Fin**

* * *

I'm currently writing chapter 5 at a very slow pace. again so sorry for the wait. leave a reply to let me know what u think.

Until then, ja ne.

-B.C. Angel


End file.
